Precious treasures
by saku015
Summary: Izaya Orihara loves his sisters. They are the center of his universe. They always had been and they always will be.


**A/N:** This story is based on one of the most famous memes on tumblr.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Durara.

* * *

 **You can break my soul.**

Seeing his parents stepping out of their door was something that wrecked him to his core. He was only 11 and was left alone with two 1 year olds. He was told that his grandmother would help him in everything she could, but he knew that it was not true. The woman hated him, because she thought that something was wrong with him.

"Iza-nii?" He glanced down at his little sister. She happened to learn how to walk only a few days ago. "Why?"

He had no idea what to say to that. How could he explain to them the fact that both of their parents found their jobs more important than their own children? He felt another thug on his leg. His eyes met with his other sister's curious ones. He did not answer, just knelt down and hugged them to himself. He was trembling with fear because of their future, but he knew that he had to be strong – strong for their sakes.

* * *

 **Take my life away** **.**

He was 14 when Shiki-san had contacted with him for the first time. He had heard about his good grades and special abilities from one of his classmates whose father was one of the members of the Yakuza. He knew that he would earn lots of money with that job. So, he said yes despite knowing that it would cost his own life.

"Nii-san comes home late," Kururi said once during dinner.

Izaya gulped a little. His sister was good at observing little details.

"I have club activities in school," he lied, looking into his plate, trying to avoid eye-contact.

"Liar." That was the only answer he got.

* * *

 **B **eat me.****

Playing with Shizu-chan was one of his favorite things in high school. He was the top student of his class, so learning was boring. His sisters complained about him did not spend much time with them, but beside Shizu-chan and his job, it was not really possible. Although, walking home together from elementary school was a request.

"Sorry, Shizu-chan, but I do not have more time to play with you today," he said, turning towards the other. The punch into his face was a surprise. It seemed like his opponent became faster as time passed by.

Mairu was pouting in front of the school gate. Her brother was late _again_! She felt a hand touching her own. She knew that Kururi wanted her to be more patient with Izaya, but – maybe because of her personality – it was easier to say than done.

"You are late!" She exclaimed, running to her brother, but when she noticed the wound on his face, her eyes widened. "What happened?" She asked in panic, hugging him by his waist. Something happening with her Iza-nii was one of her worst nightmares.

"Nothing!" He practically snarled at her, then grabbed both of their hands. "Let's go home!"

That day, he led them home through alleyways. He could not risk the opportunity of Shizu-chan seeing them by his side.

* * *

 **Hurt me.**

His first really dangerous job was two years after his graduation from Raijin. Shiki-san insisted the idea of him escorting them to a clients' house. A really hot headed clients' house.

"You have to behave yourselves until I come back," he said to his sisters when they said goodbye in front of their grandmothers' door. He had no idea why, but she let the girls to spend the period of him being away at her place.

"Can not we go with you?" Mairu asked for the nth time. "She is a witch," she whispered to him after he had knelt down to their level.

"She hates Nii-san. She is bad person," Kururi said nodding to express that she totally agreed with her younger twin.

A little giggle escaped through his lips as he was watching their disgusted faces. He decided that he would make it up to them somehow… If he would be capable of returning in one piece.

* * *

 **Kill me.**

"Orihara-san, you have visitors!" The nurse announced, smiling

His eyebrows frowned. He pushed himself up to his elbows. The sun was still up. He never would have thought that his killer would be that brave… Heh! Maybe seeing as the light in his eyes would disappear completely was some kind of twisted desire of theirs. When he saw his visitors, his breath caught in his throat. Was that some kind of stupid joke? Because it could not be true… After how he had behaved in the past few years… It just could not be…

"IZA-NII!" The weight of Mairu's body meeting his wounded one made him hissing out in pain, but it looked like they did not hear it, because Kururi followed Mairu's movement just a few minutes later.

"You see, lying on a hospital bed in the clothes you are wearing outside is not so hygienic," he said, then rolled his eyes when the girls apologized in sync.

"Who did this to you, Iza-nii?" Mairu asked, sitting beside his bed.

"I do not know," he said the truth, looking up to the ceiling. He felt as a crazy smile crawled to his lips. "I am sure that I deserved it, though. I am a horrible person after all. OW! What was that for?!" He glared at Kururi who had just hit his wound.

"Eliminate!" Kururi muttered which made his eyes widen in terror.

' _NO! Please… Anything, but that…_ ' He sat up and grabbed their hands. "Girls, you must promise me something!" His sisters backed away a little because of the expression on his face. "Promise me that you will not do anything stupid while I am in hospital. That man is dangerous and if he could get me… I just do not want to think about what he would do with you."

* * *

 **But for the love of God…**

They were clinging from his arms. He did not remember when it had happened last time. Maybe on their first day in middle school? He remembered how nervous they were and they needed support. As always, he was the only one being there, so it was his duty. Not that, he did not do it with happiness.

"What are you thinking about, Iza-nii?" Mairu asked with that expression on her face that she always had if she wanted to know something from the day she was born.

"Just about you and how you have not changed through the years," he smiled down at her, snickering a little.

"You are a meanie, Iza-nii!" She pouted at him angrily.

"But you love me anyway," he declared, smirking.

"Oh, really? And who say this?"

"I do."

"And who are you, exactly?"

"Izaya Orihara, your adored brother."

"It is strange. I have never heard about anyone having that name," she said, touching her chin. "You, Kuru-nee?" She asked her twin.

"Never," Kururi answered, shaking her head.

"Ah, girls! You are hurting my feelings!" Izaya said, looking up to the sky.

Hearing those giggles made his heart flutter. He had no idea when and why, but those two little unpredictable human beings became his life and the thought of losing them because of one of his activities was something that he could not bear.

* * *

 **Don't touch** _ **them**_ **!**

The last time he had seen them was right before his last fight with his lover. He was explaining his plan to Mikage, when Kine-san went out from his office and came back with the news of some visitors.

He stood up, grabbing his knife in his pocket, but the sight of them shocked him more than in the hospital. Their eyes were already red because of crying and his heart clenched because of the agony he felt seeing that.

"Girls, why are you here?" He asked on his kindest voice. He knelt down before them, looking directly into their eyes. When their tears started falling, he had to swallow to fight back his owns.

"Iza-nii?" He heard Mairu's hoarse voice. He directed all his attention on her. "Why?"

And in that moment, Izaya Orihara was 11 again. Only a little boy who was trembling with fear because of the future. Because of his plan would not turn out the way he wanted it to. Because of one of his enemies would find his sisters and kill them and he could not do anything to prevent them in it.

He pulled his little angels to his body and hugged them as strong as he had never hugged them before. He felt his tears starting to fall as well and he did not fight to hold them back anymore.


End file.
